


Benzedrine's Bones: The Horror Attraction

by FNAB (Hurleyvxv)



Series: Benzedrine's Bones [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: America's Suitehearts (Music Video), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurleyvxv/pseuds/FNAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, there were only empty, synthetic skins, a hand, a cape, a gold hat with a feather, and a painted-on smile, but an awe-enducing discovery was made.</p><p>The attraction now has one animatronic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benzedrine's Bones: The Horror Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm legit too fucking lazy to actually post the whole first part of this, but this comes from my favorite PC game and my favorite band. I'd been watching the America's Suitehearts video one day and then streamed FNAF 2, and then after I finished the stream, I got this bright idea to merge my two favorite things, but then, FNAF 3 CAME OUT. I used bits and pieces from the actual fnaf 3 summary and tied it in with this, so.
> 
> And now Fall Out Boy are animatronics in this fucked up AU I came up with.

Some hundreds of years after Benzedrine's closed its doors, the events that took place have become nothing more than rumour and memory. But, the owner of "Benzedrine's Bones: The Horror Attraction" is determined to revive the legend and make the experience as authentic as possible for patrons, going to great lengths to find anything that survived centuries of decade and ruin, bringing the memory of Benzedrine's back to revive repressed memories of what happened inside of the establishment.

 

At first, there were only empty, synthetic skins, a hand, a cape, a gold hat with a feather, and a painted-on smile, but an awe-enducing discovery was made.

 

 

The attraction now has one lone animatronic.


End file.
